


Today, it seemed, she got both.

by BeachBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey is a vampire AU, Star Wars References, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Rey's running late. Really late. And Finn's been held at gunpoint.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Kudos: 4





	Today, it seemed, she got both.

She usually don't leave it till this late, but she really really lost track of time today. 

Her feet pounded the pavement as Rey ran, the sweat dripping down her temples. She heaved for breath as she turned into the nearest cafe. Luckily it was one she always went to. 

Finn usually works the counter, and he knew Rey's predicament. Rey was relieved to think that whenever he saw her, Finn would immediately make her what she liked, a caffe macchiato. She NEEDED her coffee bitter.

The bell rang jauntily as she pushed the door open. Rey headed straight to the counter, not even pausing to look around. It was only when she reached the counter and paused, trying to catch her breath, when she realised something was terribly wrong.

Finn was behind the counter, no smiles on his face. In fact, he looked terrified, staring at another man who was also behind the counter. This unfamiliar man was incredibly tall, all arms and legs. and was all dressed in black with a black ski mask covering his face. 

When Finn noticed Rey, his face became whiter still. He seemed to forget about incredibly-tall-man and abandoned the cash register for the coffee machine, but the black dressed man pulled him back. 

"Where are you going? I said ALL the money in my bag!" he said, pointing his gun at Finn's head menacingly. 

Rey felt like time had stopped. This was not good. 

There were other customers but they were on the ground, their hands on their head and their noses touching the floor.

"He was going to open the door for me" she fibbed, as she walked around the side and opened the half-door that led to the other side of the counter. 

"I'm the manager here. Anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, you can give me all the money in the cash register! And your wallet too!" He said, beckoning Rey to come forward. 

Instead, she planted her feet firmly between Finn and the man.

"You don't have to do this, there are many ways to get money. You have one chance to walk away." she said. Her neck was beginning to twitch, and her head was throbbing, the tell-tale signs. 

His response was to hold the gun to her head. "I'm not leaving here without getting what I want. Now hurry up!"

Rey smiled. She always hid her fangs but now she let them grow, as she grabbed his neck. He barely had time to react before she plunged her fangs deep into his neck.

Finn covered his face, not wanting to see the scene in front of him. 

After she drank her fill, she dropped the robber and wiped her mouth, her fangs turning back to teeth. 

She walked back out to the other side of the counter. Finn hurried and made her a macchiato in a to-go cup. 

"On the house," he said. Rey smiled her thanks, her fangs shrinking back into dainty teeth. She walked out, although she knew she didn't need the coffee anymore. 

As a vampire, Rey had discovered that the only way to curb the thirst for blood was copious amounts of coffee. Today, it seemed, she got both.

***


End file.
